Illusion
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: He shouldn't of known what he knew, and that taste in his mouth, not mine or his. I had someone to kill now. Yaoi. Kuwabara is not as he seems, or is it who?
1. Chapter 1

A demon is only chased once in a lifetime-- if they're lucky. I however was chased on some rather strange circumstances. It was challenged. No, his side was not challenged in the slightest, he made very sure of that, and for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of walking in towns. My side was challenged. The really strange part is he pertained to none of the correct standards.

He wasn't a demon. He was very much human, and I had never seen him move with such deadly grace and accuracy. He should've known nothing about mating rituals or how demons take mates. He knew all of the right moves, how to do it to the precise movement. He didn't force it, or himself on me, and he made it perfectly clear that if I wasn't into it, he would back off.

At first I wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing. I thought the oaf, yes, Kuwabara, just wanted to tail me around for a while, or maybe he needed to speak with me. Who knew? So I slowed to tell him off nice and clear. I changed my mind however when he didn't stop advancing, and I saw the look in his eyes. I hi-tailed it through the trees, and he matched my moves inch for inch. He kept my speed, not imposing or making me run, but making his intentions known.

I wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't supposed to do this! It wasn't in a human's nature. He knew it all, however, and that scared me. I glanced back at him, and he wasn't out of breath, or tired at all, it seemed he was in better condition than I was. He kept my speed until I decided. If he knew how to do this, then I would think seriously about taking him as a mate. Or letting him take me.

If he could follow through the whole entire thing, then I suppose I should give him a chance. After all, he is strong, reliable, smart, kind, gentle-- everything a mate should be. We had settled our differences shortly before that, but I never thought that he could possibly understand how huge of a thing that was for me.

I started to tire, he'd kept up for three long hours, with no signs of slowing. I, however couldn't keep this up much longer. He could surely go on longer than I. I suspected he trained, or had premeditated this, and found ways not to tire. Either way this had been a while of thought for him, and if he was ready for me, then I supposed I had to give him a chance.

I'm no easy catch. I'm difficult, fast, and rash, other than my teammates and anyone closly knitted to us, I didn't get along with people. Few could stand me.

I "faltered", and he made his catch. He understood I was willing to see how far he could take this. If it was just my curiousity he understood, but now that I had begun considering, he was slightly taken back.

Kuwabara had premeditated this. He caught me before I fell, and landed harshly on the ground below on a knee and a foot, holding me in both arms, one under my knees, the other under my back. He kept his previous pace even with me in his arms. I looked up to his face, and was surprised to see that the idiot jerk-off that was there when Yusuke and Kurama were around had vanished, that was his mask, and he let it down willingly to show me.

I let down my own. Kuwabara took me to a campsite under a large canopy. He placed me gently down, and I gazed up at him with open eyes. He sat me against a large tree, the ground soft with grass, a small clearing with a canopy, the light shining beautifully down. When his gaze met mine he saw my soul. He knew that I wasn't completely against this.

Kuwabara just nodded, and leaned in. I thought for sure he faltered in his plan, it seemed he had leaned in to bite me. I was wrong, he leaned in, and instead of biting, he kissed, nipped, licked, teased my neck. I had never had such affections showed to me, so of course I was overwhelmed. He moved to my ear, but only breathed on it softly.

"Do not run, I can catch you, you're on my land now." He whispered roughly.

He purged this for himself? He knew it all, he knew exactly how to do things. He had cleared a home for us. He had made sure no other would dare enter these woods. It was his, it was made for us. He planned to build our home here, he planned this for me, for us. There was a few tests left to go, though, and he pulled away.

I wanted to pull him back to me, but that would exert dominance, and he definately didn't plan on being submissive. I just whimpered, and looked up at him wantingly, trying to use my hands futily to bring him down to me. I begged him with my eyes.

"I'll be back. Stay put." Kuwabara turned and left my sight. It seemed as if this was just all business. I sat there, shocked, and feeling somewhat... honored. He did this for me. There was so much I didn't know about him, and it shocked me that I never cared to learn.

He returned not an hour later, with fire wood, and a wild boar, dead. He set up the fire, and lit it with his spirit energy. Kuwabara went to the dead boar, and tore it clean in half. I was confused at what he was doing. I'd only heard scarce references to this part from people who had been chased and mated to. I stared in wonder as Kuwabara cooked half of it, and left the other half on the ground for the rime being. He came and sat with me.

I felt paralyzed when he sat next to me. This was frightening me. Not the part where he shouldn't know this, but the fact that he cared enough to do it at all. About me. He pulled me onto his lap, and put his arms around me, and held me close to his chest, putting his chin on my head. He held me for almost half and hour, and I settled into his embrace. I was finally getting used to the idea of it all.

He kissed my cheek softly, and took off my jagan eye's blind fold. I was confused for a moment, and opened the eye. I searched his mind, his soul. He let me in freely, he wanted to show me, for me to know. His intentions were only good. I finally understood, and submitted to him. Well, one last test. If he passed it, then I'd be his.

Kuwabara put me down, and took the boar off the fire, and walked over to me, obviously burning his hands, but him not caring. He sat infront of me now, and I wanted to climb into his lap. He handed me the boar, and watched me eat it. He smiled as I offered him some, but he shook his head, it was only for me.

Honestly, I'd been turned on since the chase, and seeing him do all of this was only making matters worse. As I finished Kuwabara went to get the bloody carcass of the boar. He brought it over to my side, and put it down. He picked me up, and I felt as if I couldn't move on my own. He lay me down, and slowly removed my shirt.

I knew well what was to come. He pulled off some of the raw flesh from the boar, and smiled gently down at me, he wouldn't continue unless I gave him permission. I nodded feverently. Kuwabara placed it on my chest, tearing of a smaller piece he put it in his mouth, and leaned down to kiss me. Of all the people to know I prefered raw versus cooked, he was not the one I suspected. It wasn't a matter of preference though.

This was the last step of the test, and he was passing with flying colors. Kuwabara fed me the whole thing gradually, sometimes putting it in his mouth, sometimes just being generous and giving it to me. When I finished, below the waist I was rock hard, and I knew he knew that. He could smell it on me, and he knew I knew he knew.

He however avoided that part of me almost to a fault, as if that wasn't his intention. If he didn't want me, then why go through all this trouble? I voiced this.

"I sense indecision within you, and I don't want to push you to anything you don't want." Kuwabara said gently to me. "This isn't rejection, so stop glaring."

He knew me too well. I hadn't been aware of my glare until my features lightened up. I sighed, very uncomfortable in my pants, and was overly shocked when he started taking my pants off. Hadn't he just decided against this? I was so confused, but I wasn't going to question it as long as I got what I wanted. Soon enough I lay naked before him, as he stared me down, memorising my entire being. I begged him softly to touch me, to do anything, say anything.

He just smiled down at me like he understood, but wouldn't comply completely. I however got tired of his waiting, and pulled him down onto me, crushing his lips into mine. There was an unfamiliar taste that I knew wasn't mine or his own, or the meat. He had been with another. I broke away to call him on that, only to have him grab me roughly, and grind into me.

I almost screamed at the glorious friction, but bit my lip, and thrust my hips to try and get that feeling again. This time I was rewarded with his hand, and a talented one at that. He broke away from the kiss, and moved to kiss down my chest, and engulfed me entirely in his mouth, and that's when I screamed. He smirked and I felt it, he felt proud that he could make me scream for him.

He sucked slightly, and started humming--what I don't know-- and within minutes I was beyond ready for him. I pushed him away, and kissed him deeply. I grabbed the hem of his pants, and undid the button. He stopped me however.

"No, this is for you. Just you." Kuwabara said, putting my hands above my head, now unable to control this.

I pulled my hand away, and cupped his long, hard shaft through his pants. "I'm aware this is for me, now give it to me." I looked him in the eyes, and saw his resistance.

Kuwabara had a hard time controlling himself, and I'm not quite sure how he managed exactly. Kuwabara shook his head. I got very angry at this. "I'm not rejecting you."

I broke his hold, and reached for my katana, and sliced off his pants, and anything he held under it. Kuwabara glared at me, knowing now he had no restrictions, and no way of stopping himself. Kuwabara made glroious love to me seven times that night. When the time came, however, he did not claim me. No, he acted just as if he would, sucking gently on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, and grazing his teeth across it.

I was not dominant in this, so I couldn't bite first. I longed to do so, to taste his blood in my mouth, to see that arousing scar on his neck... God, I was being turned on all over again. Just the thought of him ripping into my throat as visciously as I dreamed... it was far more than a petty turn on. I wanted to taste him, have him taste me.

He didn't. Not even close, and I growled deeply at this.

"I sense doubt in you, and I'm not willing to make your life terrible because it was the heat of the moment. Take a few days. I'll come to you when I think you've had enough time, alright?" Kuwabara said, and I looked at him as if he were the most transparent idiot on this side of Seldor.

Kuwabara dressed me, nipping and teasing me. I longed for his bite, and I felt like I was falling apart without it. He had marked me in the sense as if anyone tried to touch me they were dead, but he didn't mark me in the sense of mates. Kuwabara dressed, and left, kissing me passionately, and I stared after him dumbly.

There was that smell again. That smell... That taste in his mouth... I'd know it anywhere. Kurama. I knew where I was headed now. I had a red-head to kill, and a beautiful man to mate with. My agenda was very full.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kurama

A demon is only chased once in a lifetime-- if they're lucky. I however was chased on some rather strange circumstances. It was challenged. No, his side was not challenged in the slightest, he made very sure of that, and for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of being myself. However, my side was challenged. The stranger part is he pertained to none of the correct standards.

He wasn't a demon, that confused me. He was very much human, and I had never seen him move with such deadly grace and accuracy. His body should not have been able to move in such a way, it was physically impossibly. I had a feeling this was more mental than physical. He should've known nothing about mating rituals or how demons take mates. He knew all of the right moves, how to do it to the precise movement. He didn't force it, or himself on me, and he made it perfectly clear that if I wasn't into it, he would back off.

If anything, I forced myself on him. I needed him so badly. Watching him chase me, not imposing his presence too strongly, just letting me know that where ever I was, he was looking out for me. It was less of a chase than I had expected, and only by the time the ritual had really begun did I understand what he had been doing. He had been watching my back, watching my back.

I had entered the Makai in search of an old friend who had broken out of hell. The first town I stopped in I was ambushed, and never before had I been so excited and happy to see Kuwabara. I really didn't even see him. It was more of a passing blur, and to even see that I was lucky.

I was surrounded, ten hundred or more, and failing miserably even as Youko. When one went down, three got up, and started at me. When the blur came, I was tempted to attack it, but realized who's energy sign it was. When I looked up, there was not a person there. Only their clothes, as if the people had been vaporized or something. They had disappeared, and all that was left was their clothes.

I looked to my left, and there sat a smug looking Kuwabara sitting comfortably in a tree. I sighed happily. If he hadn't of been there-- I don't know what I would have been right then. I walked towards him, to thank him, but the closer I got, the more attractive he became to me. I was slightly confused, until I saw the predatory gleam in his eyes.

He smirked softly.

"Boo." He said just loud enough for me to hear him, and I took off running.

Kuwabara shouldn't of had that much power, that kind of power. If Kuwabara could make people disappear like that, why had he never done so before? With such a terrifying power of destruction-- I didn't understand why I had never felt it. Kuwabara matched my speed, and I quickened my pace, he got faster, but not imposingly so. I didn't know what to think. He should not know how to do this. This was against a humans nature!

I ran for hours, and I was tiring quickly. He kept up with no trouble, not even breathing harshly. I didn't know what to think. I was so tired, so out of breath. Even in Youko form I could not keep this up. If he wanted me, he would have to go through all of the steps, and even I knew Kuwabara could not know those things. It was impossible.

If I let him go through with it as far as he could, and when he failed, would he go and leave forever? Just thinking about Kuwabara mating to me, preforming a ritual I've only heard scarce reminants of... it was envigorating, and I had no idea why I wasn't totally against this.

I decided to let him go as far as he could, and see what happened from there. I stopped in my tracks, and turned facing him. This was customary, for either the runner to stop, or to fall. Kuwabara kept advancing, and soon I found myself in his arms, strong, warm, deadly, and gentle. He carried me off ways a little, I excited in his arms, hoping to ignore how hard this was making me.

He came to a clearing in the trees, and lay me down gently, his arms flexing deliciously. How had I never noticed? How had I never dreamed of being in his powerful arms like I was now. The ground was soft with lush green grass, the trees cascaded overhead like a perfect picture. I could not sit myself up, or move my arms, and it scared me.

"Stay. Do not run." Kuwabara whispered into my ear, and I whimpered, nodding. "I will be back shortly. This is my land, I know it inside and out, do not try to hide."

He... He really meant all of this. Only if he had been serious would he of purged land for me. That meant that when I was his mate, this is where we would stay, he would build us a house, and we would live here in harmony. I had to do as he said. I wanted to. I waited, and he came back half an our later with a doe in his arms, blood coating his arms. He had used his hands, he killed and gutted him all in that short time. I felt immobile, unable to move with him in my presence.

This power he held over me... It was amazing, livening. I don't know how to explain in words. He built a fire infront of us, his arms, god his arms, they were more powerful than I had noticed before. He lit the branches he had cut down, with his Spirit energy, and put the doe over the fire. He walked over to me, and lifted me into his lap with no effort.

I was comfortable in his arms, and he sat down holding me gently in his powerful embrace. I weakly picked his hand up, and brought it to my lips, licking his hand clean of blood. So far he was going straight along the ritual. I cleaned his arm to the shoulder, and started on the next one. I was harder than I had ever been in my life, and I never wanted it to end. The taste of blood, his unique taste... it was almost too much to bare.

Kuwabara picked me up once more, and sat me against a tree, removing my shirt. This wasn't right. He shouldn't touch me yet! He folded my shirt curteously, and went to the fire, burning his hands while retreiving the doe. He... Didn't want to ruin my shirt? Well, a little out of place, it fit Suiichi's meaning in life. Kuwabara ripped off some of the doe, and fed me slowly. The first time he kissed me... mindblowing. I came then and there, and with the next bite of doe, I was hard all over again.

When I finished the doe, he discarded the bones, and returned to me. How did he know all of this?

I didn't dare question, fearing it may end then and there. I didn't want it to. I... I had found my one, my only. I looked up at him needingly. He nodded, and layed me down. He removed my pants, and what ever lay beneath them. He quickly lapped up what I had spilled, tasting it, and then kissing me as mindblowingly as the first.

Kuwabara heard my whimpers and pleadings, and returned to his last adventure, lapping up what was there, and taking me fully into his mouth. I yelled in shock as he deep throated me. I dug my hands into his hair, and whimpered, mewled slightly at his expert lips, and tongue.

I needed him, now. I pulled him back up to my face, nuzzling into his cheek, begging him softly, and whimperingly.

"Please, 'Bara, please do it now." I whimpered into his lips.

"This is for you, just you. Not me." Kuwabara said softly. So selfless.

"'Bara... Please, I need you..." I begged. Yes, the great Youko Kurama whimpering and begging into a human's lips. Weird.

Kuwabara shook his head. I growled, and tore off his pants. I scowled.

"Please! I can't wait... I need it so bad, 'Bara." I begged, fondling his long hard thick shaft.

Kuwabara tried to resist, but I had weakly hoisted my self up, and impaled myself onto him. I needed this, and when I said that, I meant it.

Kuwabara pounded into me so deep and hard-- his arms strongly holding me, unable to move or make him go faster. It was the best kind of torture, and I loved it. One hand held my hips, and the other held my wrists above my head. Why had I never noticed his gorgeous arms? We didn't stop for ten minutes without starting another round. However, something was wrong. There was a taste in his mouth that wasn't mine. I tried to think about who it could've been, and how to slaughter them.

'Bara might've been my dominate, but I wasn't below killing for what was mine.

Then it hit me. It was the break out from hell. Kuronue. I had much to do the next morning, including kill a certain bat, and make sure he stays dead for good! Kuwabara waited until I was sleeping, stroking my hair softly, and scratching lazily behind my ears. When I woke up, he was gone, but a wild turkey lay plucked and cooked on a large leaf. He had made me my breakfast, before leaving.

It took me several minutes to piece together events, and I swore loudly.

He had not marked me. Maybe I had some competition. Kuronue was dead. Again.


End file.
